The Big One
Jurassic Park |Title = The Big One |Image = The Big One Physical.jpeg |Species = Velociraptor |Years = 2015 2018 |Appearances = LEGO Jurassic World 75932 Jurassic Park Velociraptor Chase }}The Big One is a Velociraptor that appears in the LEGO Jurassic World video game in 2015 and was released in physical form in 2018. Background The Big One, nicknamed by Robert Muldoon, was the alpha-female of the Velociraptors in Jurassic Park, as well as the main antagonist. In the beginning, eight Raptors were bred on Isla Sorna. A few months after hatching, they were transported to Isla Nublar. The Big One assumed her leadership after killing six of the original eight Raptors. The two she spared became her subordinates and attacked the security fencing at her command, testing for weak points. An automatic feeding system was ultimately installed, as the Big One had an extremely high intellect which allowed her to solve problems. When the Big One was being transferred to the holding pen, she attacked the cage, sending it backward in an escape attempt. Despite the best efforts of Robert Muldoon and the security team, the Raptor ate Jophery Brown's sausage. Jophery's demise raised a number of safety issues, as well as a twenty-million-dollar lawsuit against InGen. In order to calm his investors and regain their trust, John Hammond invited Ian Malcolm, Ellie Sattler, Alan Grant and Donald Gennaro to come down to the park for the weekend, hoping they would approve of the park's security measures. When the power was cut by Dennis Nedry during the Isla Nublar Incident, Nedry's computer confirmed that the Raptor pen was still active, as Nedry knew full well how dangerous the Raptors were. Later, when the staff decided to reboot the power to purge the computer system of Nedry's virus, it inadvertently shut down the fences in the Raptors' holding pen as well. Unknown to the survivors, the three Raptors broke out of confinement. The Big One sent one of her subordinates to find and petrify John Arnold when he went to the Maintenance Shed alone to reactivate the power grid. When Arnold failed, Sattler and Muldoon tried to complete the task. With the aide of her other subordinate, the Big One lured Muldoon into an ambush, and when he least expected it, she jumped out and attacked him, just after saying his very famous last words. The Big One continued to chase the survivors down to the main lobby. There, she met her remaining subordinate and the two cornered their prey. The subordinate was just about to attack when Rexy suddenly appeared and bit her with her massive jaws. The Big One pounced on the T. rex to help her subordinate but she was no match for the T. rex. The battle ended when the Big One was tossed into a decorative model skeleton. In the confusion, the survivors escaped the island. Notes * She and her subordinates love sausages. * She has an unusual obsession with bananas. Gallery Velociraptor (Clever Girl).png|Unlock screen LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame Clever Girl.PNG|Imitating Carmen Miranda Clevergirl.PNG|Chasing the children in the kitchen Big One.jpeg Big One-0.jpeg Lex Murphy Hacking.jpeg|Lex Murphy hacking as the Big Ones looks through the window Appearances * 75932 Jurassic Park Velociraptor Chase Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Jurassic World'' Category:Dinosaurs Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015 Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games Category:Jurassic World Minifigures